bioshockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Болотник
Кулик это- один из религиозных фанатиков Восторга. Несмотря на атеистическую ориентацию, навязанную Райаном, этот искаженный Адамом фанатик считает себя мстительным ангелом, служащим разгневанному Богу, наказывая грешных обитателей Восторга. Его акцент и некоторые из его диалогов указывают на то, что он испанского или латиноамериканского происхождения. Диалог Ниже приведены фразы, которые говорит Кулик в BioShock. У запертой двери *- О, я знаю, что ты там!" *- Ты думаешь, что ты намного лучше!" *- Почему ты всегда ТАК поступаешь?!" *- Ты откроешь, ты же знаешь, что это будет лучше!" *- Привет!" *- О, ВЫХОДИ!" *-Открывай! -¡Ay! Qué mierda.(Кусок дерьма) *-¡Qué estúpido! (Что за идиот) *- Ты же не глухой!" Осмотр Трупа *- Хорошо!" *- Привет…" *- А это что такое? .. " *- Говори…" *- Простите...?" *- Так-так-так." Idle *"I traded You, oh Lord, for Mammon, and what did it get me, huh?!" *"Father, why have You forsaken me?" *"I'm sorry, Father! I'll do what You say, I-I'll do what You say!" *"I wore it for You, Father! It's what You like!" *"Even miles under water, He still sees everything, sees everything, sees everything, sees everything, sees everything!" *[Singing] "Jesus loves me, this I know; for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to Him belong; they are weak, but He is strong!" *"You think I'm so predictable…" *"His light shineth even down here in the murk." *"I observe all His commandments, I observe all His commandments, [Sobbing] I observe, I observe all His commandments! I observe all His commandments… His commandments!" *"We have turned away from Your light!" *"For I have set my face against this city for evil, and not for good, sayeth the Lord!" *"We thought we could hide from the light down here. We were wrong!" Burning (Heading to Water) *" " Hears Player *"Hold it!" *"What?" *"Hmm?" *"I heard that!" *"Wha?" Attacking the Player *"Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" *"Thus sayeth the lord!" *"The power of Christ compels you!" *"The lord have mercy on your soul!" *"Thy will be done!" *"Hail Mary full of grace!" *"Repent!" *"Unclean!" *"This is the wages of sin!" *"Cursed be the fruit of thy basket." *"We'll drown you!" *"I'll send you boils!" *"I'll send you flies!" *"I'll send you plagues!" *"I'll send you pestilence!" *"I'll kill your first! I'll kill your first!" *"No second chance for the weak! NONE!" *''"Save me, Oh Lord."'' *''"Heathen!"'' Если игрок Бежит *- Вот именно! Беги от света!" *- Беги, беги к своему дьяволу! Я уверен, что ТЕБЕ поможет!" *Да ладно тебе, черт, дерись как следует!" *- Вернись!" *- Иди сюда! Давай, иди сюда!" *Нет! Вы найдете только тьму!" *Беги! Я его молот и щипцы!" *- Они тебя не послушают! Они никогда, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ СЛУШАЮТ!" В поисках игрока *- Где он, Мадонна? Где же маленький грешник?" *- Ты же знаешь, что мы делаем с Иудами!" *- Грешники! Прячутся в тени!" *- Я пришел, чтобы судить тебя!" *- Он умер за твои грехи! За ТВОИ грехи!" *- Господи помилуй твою душу!" *- Я тебя не вижу, но ОН видит!" *- Ты думаешь, что сможешь спрятаться?! Господь видит все наши грехи!" *-Он умер за тебя, за ТЕБЯ, СУКИН ТЫ СЫН!" *- Ах ты неблагодарный ублюдок! Он предложил тебе спасение, а ты насрал на него!" *- Помогите мне, Мадонна, помоги мне найти этого грешника." *- Я найду тебя грешник, и когда найду …" Возвращаясь к бездействию *- Он ушел, слава Богу!" *- Ты думаешь, что я такой предсказуемый…" *- О, как он смеет так со мной разговаривать!…" *- Ничего. Просто обманщик, играющий с моими ушами." *- А какой в этом смысл?" *- Очевидно, что я лучше." *- Он думает, что может ходить по всему моему телу." Убив игрока *- Да приидет Царствие Твое, да будет воля твоя." *-Ты будешь жариться в аду, свинья!" Атакуя большого папочку *-Мне это нужно!" *-Я тебя ненавижу!" *-Едва ли стоит моего времени!" *-Я даю тебе первый выстрел." *-Не смей смотреть на меня!" Используя торговые автоматы *-Ну почему я терплю это дерьмо!" *-А какой в этом смысл?" *-Это просто смешно!" *-О~ ничего не стоит!" *- Ну же!" *- А в чем сейчас проблема?!" *- Кто же собрал эти штуки?" Внешность Галерея Интересные факты Категория:Мутанты Категория:Враги из BioShock Категория:Незавершенные статьи